


Separately Together

by mivp, rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Divorce, actor!jun, singer!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/pseuds/mivp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Here is a story about a divorced couple, actor Wen Junhui and singer-songwriter Lee Jihoon, guesting together on a radio show.





	Separately Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this AU](https://twitter.com/yuargh/status/961572849914818561?s=20).

“How was it to work with each other again after years?” the radio DJ said asked the guest singer.

It was a simple question, for others it might affect nothing, but for the singer, it successfully made him glanced at the other guest in the studio, sitting right in front of him. The other guy—the famous actor—met his eyes and smiled.

The singer faked a cough. “You can’t really say work together, though. It’s just he’s starring in the MV of my new song that I didn’t participate in.”

"I see…" The DJ smiled. "Well, since you're not only releasing a new MV, but a _ whole new album _\--that's right everyone, the award-winning singer-songwriter Lee Jihoon is having a new album coming out this weekend--the listeners will be thrilled to hear the behind-the-scenes episodes of the album itself," he said, steering the conversation away from the MV and its starring actor. It was surprising, since most media would love nothing more than to jump into the hottest topic, the singer and the actor with a history together. Or maybe he's just biding her time and would try to get them "spill the tea" later.

"There must be stories in there, right?" The DJ continued.

Jihoon couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at that. The thing was, the stories behind the album very much involved the MV actor, despite the actor not directly participating in the production.

Sensing the gaze from his left, Jihoon twisted his neck slightly and stole a glance to said actor...   


***

Starring in a music video was not a new thing for Wen Junhui. He agreed immediately when his manager told him about an MV offer, but what shocked him was it's for Lee Jihoon’s new song. His _freaking_ _ex-husband_. Learning it was the singer himself that requested him to play the role was shocking, and to go to his apartment with the MV director for a meeting doubled the heart attack Junhui got.

He was sitting on Jihoon’s sofa in a super awkward moment, none of them had spoken any words beside the simple and short greeting when Junhui arrived an hour ago. It was their first meeting after years. Of course they did see each other at some awarding shows, or at some music shows during Jihoon’s promotion period in which Junhui guested as an extra MC, but all was them being in the same room, seats far, trying to not bump into each other.

Junhui stole some glances towards Jihoon and he's scared he would get caught soon. He's a 35-year-old with a good 14 years of acting career, and yet he's bad—no, tremendously horrible at being subtle off camera. 

Despite knowing this, Junhui couldn't help but look. It's been a while since they sat across each other like this, allowing Junhui unrestricted view of his ex, and he just _ had _ to look. When they were dating and later married, it had been Junhui's thing to look at Jihoon's face, gazing into the eyes of his beloved like nothing else mattered. He had loved Jihoon's eyes. He had loved Jihoon's everything. He still—

_ No_. Junhui stopped his trail of thoughts. Guilt forbid him from even thinking about it. He felt that he had no right, not after he hurt Jihoon.

His 19-year-old self would have been bewildered to see him like this. Back then in college, his whole world was acting _ and _ Jihoon. As two young men aspiring to break into the entertainment world, Junhui and Jihoon were being each other's support, a shoulder to lean on after many failed auditions and rejected demos.

They naturally got together and then things started to look up for them. At 21 years old Junhui got his first break, a small role of a suspect in one episode of a detective drama, which left enough impression for viewers to gush about him on the internet and landed him another role. Jihoon finally signed a contract with a small but respectable agency, house of one of South Korean's favorite ballad singers. Jihoon's talent caught the established singer's attention, and it earned him a chance to write _ and _feature a song with his famous senior. Doors were starting to open for both Junhui and Jihoon.

Their love life was going smooth as well and they decided to get married at 23, despite concerns from their agencies that it’s still too early in their careers. Later they proved that their agencies’ worries were for nothing. Being married made them happier and it brought positive impact to their work.

Jihoon's self-written songs were “reaching more depth and touching more hearts", as the critics said. Jihoon never admitted it directly when Junhui teased him, but he would shyly say yes when the press asked him whether his husband was his muse.

Meanwhile Junhui was more open about Jihoon's role in his acting career, never missing a chance to thank his then husband in press conferences and TV shows. People thought it was adorable (Jihoon used to roll his eyes at this fact), and it brought more attention to the couple. By then, every door would open at their knock.

When they reached the age of 27, however, their relationship started to fall apart. Their careers were taking off to another level and their love life took a hit. They barely saw each other in the following three years; Jihoon would be touring all over the world and Junhui spending ridiculously long hours to film several movies at a time. They tried to make it work: leaving video messages when they were apart, scheduling date nights in the little free time they had.

But the video messages were getting less and less frequent, and the date nights were cancelled more often than not. It continued until they were 30, and they finally snapped. Junhui would wail on how Jihoon was being distant, while Jihoon complained on how Junhui was being unsupportive. It went on and on until Junhui accused Jihoon for not loving him anymore. He still regretted saying those words to Jihoon, no matter how his mother, little brother, and his best friend Wonwoo tried to convince him that it's not entirely his fault.

They filed their divorce days before Jihoon's 31th birthday. And now, 4 years later, Junhui found himself sitting on Jihoon’s sofa. Jihoon looked the same as Junhui recalled from the last time they met—though his chest was wider and his hair was longer, Jihoon still as beautiful, as stunning; just a bit more tired.

_ Where is Director Park?? _ Junhui thought sullenly about the MV director. Okay, to be fair, it wasn’t even the appointed meeting time yet. Junhui had arrived earlier. He could have spent some time somewhere else first, but it is rude to arrive later than the director, so he chose to head straight to Jihoon’s apartment.

Breaking the awkward silence was a harmony of female and male singer, accompanied by a [cute melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHbwkZgkBIU).

“_Wo men yi qi xue mao jiao, yi qi miao miao miao miao miao _.”

The _ miao miao miao _ is a Chinese onomatopoeia of Junhui’s favorite animal. He had been using this ringtone for so long, he couldn’t even remember the ringtone he used before this one.

The phone screen showed Director Park’s name. Before picking up the call, Junhui caught a glimpse of Jihoon’s silent laughter. It naturally brought a smile to Junhui’s lips.

“Hello, Director Park.”

“_ Junhui, where are you now _?”

“I’m at Jihoon’s.”

“_ Oh, thank God you’re already safe inside... _” Director Park’s voice was filled with relief. Junhui, on the other hand, felt worry growing inside of him.

“Is everything okay?”

“_ It’s the storm. I’m stuck at the street of Jongno. Sorry, I don’t think I’ll make it in time. _”

“Storm?” Junhui glanced at Jihoon and the latter looked concerned. Jihoon moved to grab a remote control and turned on the TV. A news anchor was having a live call with a reporter filming at some street. The reporter was dripping wet even though he had a raincoat on. Just a look at his surroundings was enough for Junhui to know that the storm was terrible.

Director Park told him it might be better to meet on another day. Junhui assured him that he was okay with the delay and asked him to get to shelter first. After cutting off the call, Junhui stared at the TV for a while. He wasn’t really watching the news, but thinking of what he should do next.

"Director got stuck in Jongno," Junhui finally said.

"It looks bad."

"Yeah… He told me we should reschedule."

Jihoon nodded. "Can't help it."

“Maybe I should head home...”

Jihoon turned his face away from the TV to give Junhui a questioning look. “You’re going out to _ that _?”

Junhui gulped. “Well... I can’t disturb you any longer so...”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jihoon dismissed him with a serious expression. Junhui felt grateful for the concern, although he still felt awkward. He gave in anyway and said yes to staying until the storm ends.  


***

To be honest, Jihoon was happy. Having Junhui once again in this room after so many years, Jihoon felt like they were back to the old days.

And Junhui actually didn't look uncomfortable. Awkward, yes, but it seemed more because Junhui didn't want to make _ Jihoon _ uncomfortable, and not because he didn't want to be here. Jihoon noticed that from the way Junhui's eyes scanned the room when he got in earlier, how those orbs sparkled in recognition of the familiar setting, his gaze softening when it landed upon the brown sofa they got from a random antique shop, a rather gaudy design which stood out in the apartment's minimalist vibe, but hold good memories of them cuddling…

Jihoon tapped his own right cheek, reminding himself not to get too absorbed in trip down memory lane. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again as he raised his head, facing Junhui who was sitting in the armchair across.

Their eyes met and Jihoon looked away first.

"Hungry?" Jihoon said as he rose up from the sofa. "I'll make some ramyeon." He walked to the kitchen without waiting for Junhui's answer, afraid that if he had stayed a second longer he would've said something he shouldn't. Words that were years too late.

For a few moments Jihoon worked in silence. He had boiled the ramyeon for a whole minute when he heard Junhui's voice.

"Can I help?" Junhui's voice sounded a bit far behind.

Jihoon didn't turn around. "It's okay, I got this."

"But I can fry some eggs while you cook the noodles."

Memories of the two of them in kitchen flashed by and Jihoon couldn't help but let out a snort. "Uhuh."

"Hey." Jihoon was sure Jun was pouting.

"I'll do it."

"But I feel bad not helping."

"It's fine."

"Let me help." Now Junhui was clearly whining. Jihoon was glad he had his back facing Junhui because he couldn't hold back a smile.

"We can't eat eggs with the shells, Ju--ehm, Junhui." Jihoon's heart stopped for a second. He almost called his ex _ Junnie _. That would be awkward. Jihoon's almost slip-up seemed to be left unnoticed as Junhui kept mumbling how he's a better cook now.

After another few minutes in the kitchen, the meal was ready. The former husbands sat on the dining table with one bowl of hot boiled ramyeon each.

Jihoon was already sitting down when a thought flashed through his mind. He didn't think it through and just acted on it by getting up and walking to the refrigerator. Taking a glass from the shelf beside, Jihoon filled the glass with cola and put it in front of Junhui's bowl.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he heard the gentle thud of the glass against the table. This was something Jihoon had done when he and Junhui were together. It's a wonder that even after all these years not seeing each other, Jihoon's body still remembered the old habits.

In the past, Junhui would give a smile for the cola and cooed him for being "the best husband ever." Then Jihoon would jokingly reprimand him for exaggerating. And in the end the two of them would laugh.

But now there was only a quiet "thank you." Jihoon couldn't even look up at Junhui's face to see if the latter was smiling or not. Jihoon didn't dare. He missed it so bad but he wouldn't know what to do if he had seen it, or worse, if the smile was nowhere to be found.

They ate in silence and only spoke again when Jihoon asked if Junhui was done. Junhui said yes and let Jihoon take the bowls to the sink.

"At least let me make you some coffee," Junhui said. Jihoon thought he could deny Junhui and make him whine again, but figured he wouldn't be able to stand the cuteness. So he hummed his agreement.

While Jihoon was busy with the dishes, Junhui navigated himself in the kitchen with ease, as if it hadn't been 4 years since he last set foot in it. The actor found the cups and coffee beans with no problem, and soon enough two cups of coffee were ready.

The cups Junhui used were identical white ceramics, the tableware Jihoon stored for guests. Jihoon reached for the one on his right, but Junhui stopped him.

"Wait! That's mine." Junhui pushed the left one towards Jihoon. "This is yours."

"Uh, thanks." Jihoon took the cup Junhui recommended and belatedly realize that the coffee in the two cups had different color. His was dark while Junhui's was lighter.

_ No way _, Jihoon thought as he brought his cup to his lips. When the first sip went through his palate, Jihoon felt like crying. The coffee tasted just the way he liked it.

Maybe it was the coffee, or maybe the familiar setting, the two former lovers were eventually engaged in a relaxed chat. Mostly talking about their work and mutual acquaintances, nothing personal. But still, it felt nice.

Junhui had finished his coffee when he said, "I feel like eating again."

Jihoon chuckled. "Feel free to get yourself something," he indulged Junhui's large appetite and encouraged him to explore his food storage. He watched as Junhui opened a few cabinets and quietly laughed at the way Junhui's face sparkled at the sight of snacks.

At the last cabinet door he opened, Junhui's eyes widened in surprise. He paused for a moment before reaching inside and pulling out a bag of gummy bears. Jihoon gulped.

"Why do you have so many gummy bears?" Junhui looked at him. Mixed with curiosity in his eyes, there was something Jihoon recognized as hope.

Jihoon took a deep breath before saying the truth. "Habit." He couldn't help but buying a pack of gummy bears when he happened to pass by the candy aisle at the supermarket. He'd put them in his cart even though he no longer lived with the person who'd eat those gummies.

Junhui gave him an awkward but sincere smile. 

***

"My current drama is a serious one. So many sad scenes," Junhui huffed and leaned into the armchair. He and Jihoon were back in the TV room and continued their chat.

"I wished your MV was more cheerful." Junhui pouted and Jihoon chuckled.

"It's a heartbreak song," replied the singer.

"Why do you always write mellow ballad? Seems like it's always about farewell or regret recently." Junhui asked the first thing that came into his mind. He didn't think much of it, until he realized that Jihoon took quite some time to answer.

“I didn’t know you listen to my songs.”

“I…” With hesitation, Junhui raised his head and saw Jihoon's self-deprecating smile. “_ Still _ listen to your songs.”

"Well, you know what they say. Write what you know." Jihoon's voice was calm but it wrapped in such sadness. It broke Junhui's heart.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Junhui said in a teasing tone, "I heard you wrote a lot about me." He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to emphasize the playful nature of his words.

It managed to make Jihoon laugh. "Oh really. Who said that."

"People."

"Who."

"Everyone."

"Maybe it's just you being a narcissist." Junhui would have gotten angry if he had heard this during the last few years of their marriage. But now Junhui was calm enough to know that Jihoon's tone was without malice.

So Junhui replied by cupping his own face with his palms and saying,"What's not to like? Look at me. There’s a reason why I still get too much job in this industry even after so many years and thousand of newcomers debuting."

Jihoon huffed and shook his head in glee. His eyes were closed as his head moved, and when they were open again, the brown orbs had a bit of sadness in them.

"You know I always write about you," Jihoon said quietly.

Junhui knew. He's just sad that now he only inspired Jihoon to write sad songs unlike when they were still together.

Not knowing how to respond, Junhui stood up from the chair and walked past Jihoon's sofa. He stopped at the window and took a peek behind the curtain.

"Looks like the storm is going away."

"Hmm," replied Jihoon as his fingers moved on his phone screen. "It should be safe now, but not sure about the traffic."

When Junhui went back to the chair, Jihoon looked up from his phone and said,"Are you in a hurry?"

Junhui might fooled himself, but he thought he saw hope in Jihoon's eyes.

"No…'' Junhui lied. He had scripts to memorize and research for new roles, but despite all that he didn't want to leave soon.

He wanted to see if he could make Jihoon write happy love songs again.  


***

“Please do share with us any memorable moments from the MV shooting!” the radio DJ asked to both, but mostly at Junhui since he was the one who acted in the clip.

“Usually an MV would only need around 2 to 3 days to film, no? We did this for almost 2 weeks—please blame Mister Singer right here for requesting too many scenes and places. What did you say? ‘_ It’s just he’s starring in the MV of my new song that I didn’t participate into _’? In those 2 weeks, there was no day with him not coming to the set.”

“Really?” The DJ then shifted his attention to Jihoon.

Jihoon coughed again. “Yeah. I was worried, so I decided to go to check.”

“So, Lee Jihoon, could you please tell us more about your upcoming album?”

“The title track is a heartbreak song, just like the first four from the tracklist. Actually the rest of the album had the same theme before, the regret of a separation; but someone said I wrote too many sad songs, so I decided to change the later half with something with hope… of finding a new love. The change was a bit last minute and I almost got a scolding from the agency, though.” Jihoon answered as he laughed.

There was a short pause from the radio DJ before he asked further with wider eyes. “_ New love _? Hope? Does it mean you are now in love?”

“You can say so.”

“How about you, Junhui? We haven’t heard any love news from you after years. Do you have someone special at the moment?”

Junhui laughed a little. “Hm, how should I say this…” His eyes met Jihoon and they shared the same smile.

“Is there something I—we don’t know? Would you like to share with us, please?”

“We are sorry,” Junhui chuckled. “But you know, he always writes songs about me. This album is too, no difference.”

Jihoon nodded perfectly. “Yep. This is a spoiler but, please do check the very last second of the MV tomorrow when it is out.”

***

** _Actor Wen Junhui Starred in His Ex-Husband (But Now Current-Boyfriend?), Lee Jihoon’s New MV_ **

_ Can we talk??? About the last smile??? Ain’t the director said it was actually not in the script? Like it was accidentally recorded right after they finished filming??? And Junhui smiled like that? Because Jihoon came to approach him??? Can I scream????? [+2206, -112] _

_ Look at Junhui’s smile at the end of the MV! It screams love! It screams home! [+1710, -96] _

_ Is this what Jihoon called ‘the hope of new love’? It lands on Junhui’s soft and beautiful smile ㅠㅠㅠ [+1526, -81] _

_ I need to thank whoever made them do this project so now they can go back together ㅠ [+1214, -51] _

_ I’m a new fan of Junhui, I didn’t know they were together before but Jihoon I approve! [+799, -13] _

_ Does it mean we can get happy and cheerful songs again from Jihoon in the future? Yeay! :D [+ 622, -4] _

***

** _Wen Junhui and Lee Jihoon Got Back Together?!_ **

_ 201X Best Couple then, 202X Best Couple now. [+3712, -177] _

_ They gave me hope to not give up on my ex :”) [+575, -39] _

_ I was wondering why they looked so comfortable when they guest together in that radio show before, but turned out they already got back together ㅋㅋ [+482, -27] _

***

"The Internet broke," Junhui said with a giggle as his thumb slid over his phone screen. He was sitting in Jihoon's armchair with his long legs folded in front of him, one arm hugging his knees while the other held up his phone. Looking at Junhui being comfortable in his place made Jihoon's chest warm.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Jihoon couldn't hold back his own laughter.

Junhui looked up from his phone and looked at Jihoon with utmost glee on his face. Jihoon wanted to pinch that cute face so bad and so he did. A few months ago he wouldn't even dare to do this. Even if he did, Junhui might had slapped him.

But now Junhui let Jihoon cup his cheeks, even leaned closer to the touch. It was too much for Jihoon's heart to take, he had to do something about it.

And so Jihoon dived down and met Junhui's lips with his. It was more than a peck, but nothing deep. A slow moment of two lovers reaffirming their feelings and conveying them to each other.

When they separated, Jihoon placed his forehead on Junhui's and whispered, "Thank you."

"Hm?" Junhui looked up with his adorable eyes. "For what?"

Their distance was too close for Jihoon to admire Junhui's eyes and so he took a step back before getting on his knees. He wrapped his hands over Jun's, pressing them gently to the front of Junhui's leg.

He looked straight at Junhui's eyes. "Thank you… for… saying what you said that day."

Junhui gave him a soft smile. "Well, you had our wedding photo and your ring in your Treasure Shelf, next to your grandma's photo. I just had to. I wanted to."

Jihoon replied his smile. He remembered that day clearly as if it was yesterday. The day Junhui came to his place to discuss about MV filming, they spent some time together because of the storm. Junhui saw Jihoon's glass shelf in the corner of the TV room and noticed the wedding photo and ring.

_ "You still have it." _

_ "Yes. It's an important part of my life." _

_ "...but it's all in the past…" _

_ "....I wish… we could turn back time..." _

_ "...we can't." _

_ "Yeah… right." _

_ "We can't repeat the past, but… we can, uhm, we can make it our future..." _

With those words, Junhui gave them another chance. Jihoon was grateful for that.

''We can," said Jihoon as he looked at the most important person in his world, "make it our future."

Junhui's wide smile was so bright, it reminded Jihoon on their first wedding day.

"We will."

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise? :)
> 
> Because tears never suit Junhoon.


End file.
